Random Fairy Tail One-Shots
by Yanaira
Summary: A Collection of One-Shots of Pairings I like. One; Mavis x Zeref: When he died. Mavis feels down after Zeref's been defeated.


**When he Died**

A/N: Hi! I decided to make a collection of one-shots of pairings I like. So here's the first one about Mavis and Zeref. Not sure but Mavis may seem a bit OC for you, but I don't know.

* * *

Fairy Tail has been celebrating for two weeks already. Two weeks passed since Zeref has been defeated and everyone was happy. Well, everyone except for a certain Fairy Tactician. She's been sulking at the bar in the guild building for the last two weeks and no one seems to know why.

"Umm... First-san why are you feeling so down?" Wendy tried to ask her.

"I'm not sad at all, I'm not sad at all!" Mavis simply screamed kicking her legs up and down, her arms leaning over the table.

"Wendy just leave her alone, First also has her own worries sometimes." Gray told her.

"Okay..." And then she walked away.

Once it was night and everyone left the building Mavis was still sitting at the bar, all alone in the dark. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

* * *

And like every other night for the past two weeks she had a dream, a dream about how she watched him die:

_They were on Tenrou Island, _her Island_, the whole guild was there and Zeref as well. Mavis was sitting near her grave, watching Natsu and the others fight Zeref. She wanted them to win, it would be good for the whole world if they did, but deep inside her, she didn't know why but she wanted Zeref to live._

_And there, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Mirajane combined all their strength left into one, final blow. Mavis was still watching them, hoping that Zeref wouldn't die from that and silently waited for the smoke to vanish. _

_Soon it did, and what was left was Zeref lying on the ground, dead and defeated. Everyone cheered in victory as tears slowly went down Mavis soft cheeks, dripping onto her hands as she looked down onto them. Still, she wanted to know why she felt so sad. Zeref should have been gone for good since a very long time ago and now he was, but then why the sadness?_

_But why did he have to die? On top of all on _her island. _Why was fate so cruel? Mavis sat there and watched as the guild members helped each other bandage themselves up before they got ready to leave._

_The guild left the island after that, leaving her behind as she told them she wanted to stay there for a day, alone. Of course she didn't say why. So after they left, she went back the where Zeref's body was and sat down beside his body. She looked at his face hoping for any sign of movement and really, his eyes started to open up. She just cried further as she knew that he would die shortly._

_"Why… Why is someone sad over my death?" He slowly lifted his hand, held Mavis' cheek and wiped away her tears. _

_"I don't know… I should be happy, yet I feel so sad. I feel like I want you to live on without everyone living on. I don't want you to die!" She started to out as she held onto his hand which was on her cheek._

_"That feeling… What could it be? I wish I could help you figure out what it is… Ah, could it be? Maybe it's love…" With that his hands dropped onto the ground his eyes closed and no sign of movement came from him._

_"No! Don't go! Zeref!" She crying more than ever before. But was he right? Had she really fell in love with him. But there would be no other logical reason to why she was so sad._

Maybe I really love him. _Mavis looked at his dead body. She gently placed her hand onto his hair covering his face and moved it to the side. _I think he was right.

_"You really helped me Zeref. Thank you." She whispered._

_After some time she got up and started to dig a hole right next to her grave with some thick piece of wood. After she was finished she gently lifted up Zeref's dead body and carried it over to the hole and slowly placed it in. She took a piece of stone that looked more or less like a tomb and wrote with her magic _'Here lies Zeref'_ on top. She stuck the stone above the grave and began to cover the hole with soil. She patted the soil nicely into place and rubbed off the soil stuck on her hands. When she was done she stood up and looked at the grave next to hers. _Yeah, that's where it should be._ She thought and with one last look she went headed for Magnolia._

* * *

She woke the next morning as some guild members came into the building. She noticed how her hands were wet and realized that she was crying, so she quickly wiped them away before anyone saw.

"Good morning, First." Mirajane greeted her.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Mirajane, I think I'll go back to my grave once and for all. After staying in this form for so long I feel like I need to go back there." She told her.

"Okay, First. Then have a safe trio till you're there." Mirajane said.

"Yeah, thanks. And also, I don't think I'll come back ever again. After the Grand Magic Games I stayed because I was worried about Zeref, and now that he's gone I have nothing to worry about. It's also because of him that I wasn't able to rest in peace in the first place." She explained keeping her straight face on.

"Now I know why. It's okay, I'm sure everyone would want to just rest in peace someday." Mirajane said.

"Then farewell, Mirajane, Fairy Tail." At that point everyone was listening.

"Farewell, First." They said together as they watched Mavis get off from her chair for the first time in the last two weeks.

She walked out of the building waved to everyone and headed towards her island.

As she stood in front of the two graves she whispered: "I'm back Zeref, I hope this time I can rest in peace." _With you._

She lied down onto her own grave and looked over at Zeref's grave. Slowly but surely her body disappeared into her grave.

"…And the whole guild believes, that deep down under the ground, where no one can see them, First and Zeref are resting in peace together, holding each other's hands." Lucy Dragneel told her child about how the guild defeated Zeref and how they found his grave next to First's when they went to visit her.

And of course since then they realized the reason behind the First's mood before she left them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Feel free to tell me your thoughts, favorites and followers are also appreciated of course.


End file.
